Ipswich Academy
Ipswich Academy of Witchcraft is an American magick school, located on Isle Royale in Lake Superior. It serves students from both the United States and Canada, primarily from the states of Michigan, Wisconsin and Minnesota, and the provinces of Manitoba, Ontario and Quebec. The academy also admits students from North and South Dakota, Iowa, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, Pennsylvania, New York, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Newfoundland and Labrador, and Prince Edward Island. A small number of students may be from states and provinces adjacent to these. The castle is located on Isle Royale, not too far from the coast of Lake Superior and one of the smaller lakes on the island. The precise location of the school is unknown simply because it is impossible to locate on a Typical map, due to many protective enchantments and a strong glamour. To a Typical, it resembles a large and unimpressive rock formation. Large numbers of Stray Sod inhabit the area around the castle, effectively keeping it safe from any curious Typicals. Ipswich is considered to be a fine school, and some parents decide to move into the area so their children can attend it. Children are enrolled at birth, when they first start showing signs of magickal ability within the area Ipswich serves. They receive an invitation to study at Ipswich in July of the year they turn twelve. If a magickal child is born into a Typical family, a teacher from the school will address the child's parents in person. Location Ipswich Academy is located in Ipswich castle, a large castle located somewhere on the island of Isle Royale. The castle is close not only to Lake Superior but a smaller lake within the island. It is surrounded by dense forest, which the students are generally forbidden to enter. There is a mail service run primarily by owls, bats and other birds owned by the school or students. The castle is said to be a stronghold for Native American magick. The castle has numerous spells on and around it that make it impossible for a Typical to see it as a school, or even a castle. Rather, they see it as a rock formation with several signs of danger. In addition to the spells, there is a strong glamour over the building and its ground, and the area is infested with Stray Sod to lead wandering Typicals astray. It is impossible to teleport to or from the school, unless the Headmaster lifts the spell preventing it. Admission Admission to Ipswich is selective, in that children who show magickal ability will automatically gain a place, whereas Typicals and Duds generally cannot attend the school as students. There are no admission tests, and every year forty-nine first year students are contacted during their summer vacation. Acceptance or refusal of a place at Ipswich is expected by 15 August. The acceptance letter also contains a list of supplies like spellbooks, uniform, and other things the student will need. The prospective student is expected to buy all of the necessary materials, normally from shops in Avalon or other magickal villages. Students who cannot afford their supplies can receive financial aid from the school. Letters to Scant witches, who may not be aware of their powers and are unfamiliar with the concealed magickal world, are delivered in person by a member of Ipswich staff, who then explains to the parents or guardians about magickal society, and reassures them regarding this news. School year The school year at Ipswich begins promptly the Tuesday following labor day each year. Students usually reach the school using carriages or teleporting with their parents. They then enter a small, nondescript building in Grand Portage, Minnesota, where students are checked to be on a list of students and say goodbye to their parents. Their luggage is left here as they board small boats and travel across Lake Superior to Isle Royale. Their luggage appears in their dormitory magickally. Upon reaching the school, students are subjected to the Start-of-Term feast, as well as the Coven Ceremony, where new students are placed into their covens based upon family heritage and personality traits. After the feast, students are led to their dormitories by the head of their coven. The rest of the day is dedicated to settling into the castle. The next morning, schedules are distributed and classes begin. Ipswich's school year is modeled after Typical American school years, primarily to keep consistency. The students have week-long vacations in the winter and spring, and enjoy a long summer vacation until labor day. Students may remain at the school during the winter and spring breaks, or return home to their families. Those who choose to remain enjoy a feast on the winter and spring equinoxes, out of respect for religious freedom. Other than these breaks and the weekends, students do not receive vacations. There is an ancient arch that acts as a portal to Avalon on the school grounds. The first week of June marks the beginning of final exams, and at the end of the week students are sent home and their results are sent to them by mail approximately a week later. There is an End-of-Term feast at the end of the week, and the students once again travel across Lake Superior by boat and meet their parents in Grand Portage. Covens Ipswich students are divided into seven covens: Brighteye, Featherwynn, Fonvaughn, Griffbyrne, Heartbane, Waroth, and Willowwand. Student life The day begins at 7:30 in the morning, at which time breakfast is served in the dining hall. Mail usually arrives via bird or bat during this time. The bell chimes promptly at 8:00 in the morning to signify the beginning of the first period, and rings every hour to signify class change. Lunch is at noon every day, and lasts for half an hour. Classes continue their usual hour-long schedule until dinner at 6:30. Students have at least two classes after lunch, but may have up to six. After dinner, students are expected to retire to their dormitories to study and socialize. Students must be in bed by a certain time as designated by their year. Any student found wandering the castle after this time will be punished. On designated weekends, Ipswich students are permitted to use the ancient arch to portal to Avalon, where they can relax and enjoy the shops. Trips to Avalon are only disallowed if a parent or guardian sends a letter to the Headmaster revoking their permisson. There seems to be a good relationship between the school and the village, and the students get on well with the locals. Student body Ipswich's student population averages around three hundred fifty students at any given time. There are equal numbers of male and female students. The Ipswich Student Council is the chief organ of student government. Athletics The Ipswich ermines compete in several magickal sports with other North American magickal schools, and others across the globe. Ipswich has an intense athletic rivalry with Wizard Academy. Broomstick is easily the most popular sport at the school, with most of the student body turning out to watch each match. Coat of arms Ipswich's coat of arms features the school mascot, the ermine, on its back curled around a crossed pair of wands. The base of the crest is indigo, marked with golden stars above a chevron. Song Food The Brownies employed by Ipswich amongst other duties provide food to all students and staff. They cook a wide variety of dishes, especially at the feasts. The various dishes are prepared in the kitchens located below the dining hall. Discipline Serious misdeeds at Ipswich are punishable by detention. Prior to Alistair Graymark's tenure as Headmaster, detention meant subjection to various forms of corporal punishment. In present times, however, detention involves assisting staff or faculty with tedious tasks. For even more serious offenses, students may be suspended or even expelled from Ipswich. Despite government claims to the contrary, Michigan Central has no authority to expel students, as such powers are invested exclusively in the Headmaster and Board of Overseers. Professors seem to be able to punish students with relative impunity and can hand out detention even for unsatisfactory grades. Enforcement of rules outside of class mainly falls to the caretaker. A student's Coven Head usually has the final say on disciplinary matters. Administration The highest position of staff at Ipswich is the Headmaster or Headmistress. There is also a Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress, who will take over responsibilities of the Headmaster should the circumstances demand it. Heads of Ipswich The Headmaster or Headmistress is the chief administrator of the school. They make all major decisions regarding the safety and the day-to-day functioning of the school, and have power to override any decision by any other authoritative facilitator at the school, with the possible exception of the Board of Overseers. Deputy Heads The Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress assists the Headmaster in his duties. In the event of a Headmaster's incapacitation, the Deputy serves as the temporary Headmaster until the Board of Overseers can elect a new, permanent one. Coven Heads Coven Head is the title of a Professor who is responsible for one of the seven covens; Brighteye, Featherwynn, Fonvaughn, Griffbyrne, Heartbane, Waroth or Willowwand. It is possible for a Coven Head to serve concurrently as a Deputy Head but not as Headmaster. Board of Overseers Support staff Subjects The seven core classes are as follows: * Alchemy * Charms & Enchantments * Conjuration * Curses & Counter-Curses * Divination * Herbalism * Spellwriting & Casting Other classes include: * Ancient Magick * Art * Astronomy * Band * Broomstick * Choir * Drama * Elemental Magick * Healing * History of Magick * Orchestra * Runes * Typicology * Zoology Counseling Grading system Examinations Final exams Magickal Ability Tests Student years First year First year students are new to Ipswich and in their first year of magickal education. They are typically between twelve and thirteen years of age. They are not allowed to own a broomstick and must take all of the core classes, in addition to broomstick, history of magick and astronomy. Second year Second year students are in their second year of magickal education, and are typically between thirteen and fourteen years of age. This is the first year they are allowed to own broomsticks, and they must continue with their core classes, in addition to astronomy, broomstick, history of magick and zoology. Third year Third year students are in their third year of magickal education, and are typically between fourteen and fifteen years of age. This is the first year students are allowed to select elective classes, though they must keep the core classes, zoology, history of magick and astronomy for the time being. Fourth year Fourth year students are in their fourth year of magickal education, and are typically between fifteen and sixteen years of age. While nearly identical to third year, fourth year generally has a higher workload in order to prepare them for upcoming magickal ability tests (M.A.T.s) Fifth year Fifth year students are in their fifth year of magickal education, and are typically between sixteen and seventeen years of age. During this year, they take their M.A.T. tests, which determine whether or not they are able to take advanced classes. High-scoring students are recommended to continue for a full seven years, and are recommended to the magickal government as prospective employees. Low-scoring students are placed in remedial classes in place of their electives. Sixth year Sixth year students are in their sixth year of magickal education, and are typically between seventeen and eighteen years of age. This is the year where students take advanced or remedial classes based on their M.A.T. scores. Students also learn how to teleport in this year while in their Conjuration class. Core classes can be cut if the student so chooses, though teachers may advise a student otherwise based on their desired career. Students who drop Conjuration do not learn to teleport. This is the final year for some students, who decide not to return for their final year. Seventh year Seventh year students are in their seventh and final year of magickal education, and are typically between eighteen and nineteen years of age. This year is usually considered to be equivalent to Typical college, where students decide which subjects to focus on and dedicate themselves completely to these subjects. Some students decide not to continue to this year, and instead graduate in their sixth year (unless they drop out in the middle of term). The top seven students are recognized at the graduation ceremony as Valedictorians. Recruitment Before term Broomstick Holidays Uniforms The school uniform has twenty-eight variations, one for each coven, male and female, as well as a formal and semi-formal version. Regardless of coven, the formal uniform consists of a white button-up shirt, a tie, a long-sleeved jumper, khaki or black dress pants, and black shoes for the boys. Girls wear the same, save for black or tartan pleated skirts, stockings, and a cross bow tie rather than the traditional tie. The jumpers, ties, and tartan skirts reflect the student's coven. Each student also has a heavy black cloak they can wear over their uniform, and a pin bearing the symbol of their coven. The semi-formal uniform consists of a white button-up shirt and tie, and black slacks or shorts, and black shoes; for girls, a button-up shirt with a Peter Pan collar in the coven color, a black pleated skirt, stockings and black shoes. Etymology Ipswich was named for the Massachusetts town of the same name, which came directly from the city of Ipswich in Suffolk, England. Ipswich is derived from the medieval name "Gippeswic". There are two main theories on the origin of "Gippeswic", both of which ultimately derive from an Anglo-Saxon personal name. The first is that "Gippeswic" took its name from the River Gipping concatenated with the Anglo-Saxon word "wic", meaning "dwelling-place" or "abode". "Wic" is derived from the Latin "vicus", for "village", which was borrowed as "wik" by Proto-Germanic, the unattested precursor to Anglo-Saxon. When applied to a town name it generally meant a trading place or port, which is what "Gippeswic" had become soon after its founding in the early 7th century. River Gipping takes its name directly from the village of Gipping near its headwaters. Gipping or "Gypping" is a concatenation of "Gyppa", an Anglo-Saxon personal name and the suffix "-ingas", meaning “the people of”. Who this person “Gyppa” might have been is lost to history, but it was perhaps the name of a Anglo-Saxon clan leader, someone who established a colony as part of the initial wave of Northern Germanic immigration in the wake of Rome’s abandonment of Britannia in the 5th century. In any case, it was someone of enough import that his descendants or followers maintained an identity through the name. The area became know as the land of “Gyppa-ingas”, meaning “followers of Gyppa”. The second is that "Gippeswic" took the name of this putative Gyppa directly. "Gyppa-wic" would be the trading center of a man named Gyppa. Gipping would have taken it’s name more indirectly from Gyppa at some later period. This process would actually follow the ideas of Dodgson who put forth the theory that place names ending in "-ingas" are associated with the colonization of areas more distant (both physically and temporally) from those of the initial immigration.Category:Ipswich